


Love

by Paolomaldini



Category: Football RPF, ac milan
Genre: A.C. Milan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolomaldini/pseuds/Paolomaldini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the Pazzolivo life, its when Monto was going to be replaced because of his injuries and lack of playing and pazzini help him to earn back hi place in milan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

He saw his loved concerned and pressing his thump really hard on his hand palm, and then pushes his hair back and focused on the screen on front of him and biting his lip and shaking his legs. He looked at him while standing behind him and a washed his sad look his own smile when he saw his lover loving him back, he came closer to make noises so his love Giampaolo knowledge him standing  _"Hey!"_ Giampaolo stands and smile but he knows he only did that to not make me worry. 

 _"Its ok."_ I said and sat next to him 

 _"IT IS NOT!"_ he shouts and then he realises he shouted  _"Okay, am sorry baby but it is far from ok."_ he wouldn't shout at me his heart wont take it i know that i know why is he mad! 

 _"They are going to replace you!"_ He said and the words coming out of his mouth was like knifes cutting my heart wide open 

 _"Its not forever!"_ I said while i look away i don't wanna see his Hazel-Greenish eyes that been gazing me! 

 _"But what about me? i cant take it"_ He says it with such pain in his voice 

I chose silent over talking about things is not in my hand or his! its something out of my control. 

 

* * *

 

**[THE DERBY NIGHT]**

I had to attend this game its the derby and Pazzini is going to play even if am not on the bench or on the pitch because of my injury and because they don't need my services anymore i had to attend i cant help but feel am the captain and its my job to be there? Am I pathetic? No, its simply what love does to you the love of both the team and your lover the guy who will go on the pitch in just moments to replace the new striker who came from Chelsea. 

I scream in my heart  _"DO IT LOVE DO IT! SHINE!"_ and its like he listened to my screaming heart and he did and the shocking moment came when he hugged Bonera the new captain just the way he did with me like the way he would whisper things to my ears! Why would you do this? I felt betray I felt sorry for myself its only time and he will forget about me why am i here? I wanted to cry he didn't even look at me! he just continued playing. 

I walked off the pitch and didn't look back and its only time of midnight when he called me and i ignored him and he started to call like a maniac and text while i totally ignored him and started crying in my bed. 

*  
 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

_*_

I woke up the next morning with such a heavy head after crying till i slept over the pillow of my tears. Its when I heard my house door being knocked so hard that i moved out of bed with laziness i knew who it was. I went to the door to see his shadow and i can picture what he's wearing i know him that well. 

 _"What"_ I asked him while he was standing holding his bag to tight to his shoulder and with anger he throws it to the ground and hold my hand and pulls my to him for a hug  _"I am sorry"_ he whispered to my ear  _"I love you my capitano"_ he says the words i've missed the words i wanted to hear the most! coming out of his mouth , the mouth that i love kissing  _"I will help you get back to the pitch Captain!"_ he says with so much hope in his eyes and i was standing there smiling at him my lover the one and only Giampaolo Pazzini will do anything for me and that what made me work harder than ever to get back and i did with his help and its when he scored and whispered to my ear  _"I love you capitano!"_ its when i realised i am in love with this man and there is no way back. 

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK??


End file.
